


Planning the Long Game

by SttatusQuo



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SttatusQuo/pseuds/SttatusQuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon's thoughts on Elena. Set after Season 2-08 (Rose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning the Long Game

Elena on a staircase would make his heart skip a beat- if it could.  He has seen so many emotions on her face at the top of the stairs- fear, heartbreak, relief, anger, joy, and gratitude.

She knows she has saved him a few times- and he loves her for the times she doesn’t know about.

As a monster he knows just how fragile Stephan’s humanity makes him and precisely how dangerous.  Believing in love, Elena is teetering at the top of a staircase she doesn’t know is behind her. Damon will be there to save her when she falls.


End file.
